


Ask Prompts

by your_bro_joe



Series: Ask Prompt [1]
Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Team Fortress 2
Genre: Drabbles, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Humor, M/M, Minor Violence, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-19
Updated: 2012-08-19
Packaged: 2017-11-12 10:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/490050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_bro_joe/pseuds/your_bro_joe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various pairings, one word prompts, varying one paragraph results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ask Prompts

**Anonymous asked: Sniper/Spy, Jarate.**

Cross-faction love is very difficult to maintain. The participants have to be secretive above all else or risk being fired or perhaps some worse fate. Luckily, Spy is excellent at keeping secrets. Sniper, not so much, but it doesn’t take Spy long to figure out that when Sniper hits him dead-on with his jarate, what he is really saying is, “I love you.”

**kochokoi asked: Medic/Medic, waltz.**

The decimation of their opposing pair would always send a thrill through the RED Medic; watching the copy of himself fall while he still breathed and Heavy taunted his counterpart by pointing out his doctor was still alive filled Medic with a unique rush. Nothing makes one feel more alive than watching oneself die. But with Heavy, it was often too quick, too brutal. The BLU’s body would be shredded and unrecognizable. Instead, the RED preferred when he and his patient became separated, and he and his double performed a delicate waltz with their bonesaws, the crescendo of which was the other’s dying breath.

**kochokoi asked: Demoman/Medic, lovedrunk.**

“Och, my Gretel, you’re the most beauuutiful woman in the world,” Demo sloshed, suddenly throwing his weight not on the woman but on her husband. Surprised, Medic lost his footing, sending them both tumbling to the floor. A rant about how he looked nothing like his wife was on the tip of his tongue when he looked up at the drunken Scot and realized the man was already sleeping soundly on his chest. Unfortunately for Medic, the German had a soft spot for sleeping faces, and wouldn’t bear to move him, at least for a few more moments. He could rant at him later.

**repede asked: rarity and pinkie pie + cookie cakes!**

Pinkie was almost surprised to find that Rarity was a pretty good baker, but it delighted her all the same. It meant they could make yummy things together! Yet, somehow, in Pinkie’s excitement about baking with a friend and Rarity’s need for everything to be perfect, the bowl of cookie batter was overturned. When Rarity looked close to dramatic tears, Pinkie just laughed and placed a hoof on her friend’s shoulder. “It’s okay, it’s not like it fell on the floor. Look! It fell in a cake pan, so now we can have cookie cake, and let me tell you about how much I looove cookie cakes.” And so Pinkie explained her love of cookies in the shape of cakes, and Rarity dried her crocodile tears and smiled.

**weeniehatgeneral asked: scout/sniper, unicorns**

“It’s just…Aw, man, why am I telling you this?” Scout snapped suddenly, glaring at the unreadable eyes behind Sniper’s aviators. “I know you’re gonna tell that fuckin’ frog, but I guess he already knows, and you’re like, queer with him and stuff, so I guess you oughta know too,” the runner sighed, steeling himself as Sniper crossed his arms, tentatively bracing himself. “Okay. So, when I was younger, he was seein’ my ma, and like, my brothers were out, but… she didn’t know I didn’t go with ‘em, and I heard noises, and… and…” Scout was visibly shaking by this point, and suddenly started shouting: “I didn’t know! I thought she was bein’ hurt! You shoulda heard the fuckin’… the fuckin’ noise! So I went, and I looked, and…” he bit his lip. “All I remember is some kinda unicorn costume, glitter, and a rainbow somewhere in there.” He paused, glaring at Sniper as the older man’s lips drew into a tight line. “And that’s why rainbows make me cry,” he finished, barely audible over Sniper’s gales of laughter.

**kochokoi asked: Engineer and Sniper, patty-cake.**

“You never heard of it?” Engineer asked, laughing when Sniper merely shrugged his shoulders. “I played it with my daughter all tha time before I came here. Lemme show ya.” And so it was that two grown men played patty-cake, one amused at teaching it to a trained killer, and the other trying to deny that it was nearly as thrilling to touch a metal hand as it was to hold a flesh-and-bone one.

**weeniehatgeneral asked: medic/heavy, butts**

It was… distracting. Yes, that sounded right. It was distracting, the way Medic would bow every time they capped a point, taunting the other team. The German didn’t seem to realize that he was taunting Heavy as well, thrusting his butt out as he leaned over, putting it close enough to his patient that it was all Heavy could do to resist the urge to slap it.

**kochokoi asked: Heavy and Spy, golden.**

Spy watched the Heavy often from the shadows, uncertain of his attraction to the man—how the juggernaut would react to such an admission, whether he would even be interested, or if he were already involved with another teammate (that goddamned Medic, he thought bitterly). Eventually, he knew, he would have to confront these feelings, but here, in his element, in the dark, he could marvel at the Heavy; he could marvel at his strength, his skill, his spirit, and how the man seemed truly golden.


End file.
